The Angel and The Devil
by Redskiez
Summary: Discontinued! Please go to Opposite Worlds for a continuation.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi warning! BoyXBoy! Two guys in love with each other!**

**Don't like? Don't read! You have been warned!  
><strong>

**This is my first TobiDei. So please, R&R! And be nice!  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, Deidara won't be dead. :P**

**I also don't own Soul Eater.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel and the Devil<strong>

As he flipped over his hand, many scars were visible after he had taken his gloves off. He sighed; he placed his mask back to the right place of his face before stepping out of his room. The Black Blood Prince had requested to have jobs like normal citizens, what he never thought of his that his father, the King, had given him a Jailer's job. He heard that one of the soldiers had captured an angel and it was now his job to watch over it.

On his way to the jails, his father had wished him luck, which was not normal. Many people stare at the masked Prince, because none of them knows. Once he reached the jails, one of the door guards tripped him and he fell face first on the ground, he swore he would kill them. Looking around for the angel's jail cell, he spotted one of his friends, which got thrown in jail because he tried to leave the castle. All of the Uchiha devils must stay within the castle unless the King says otherwise, which brought the young Prince here. The young Prince had always wanted to see the world outside, wanted to breathe in the clear air, wanted to run around in wide-open fields. But. It would mean he would be alone, and he doesn't want to be alone. Walking towards his friend, he sighed, "Do you know where the angel is?" His friend looked up, "Hey Tobi! The angel is at the last cell." Only his friend knows who he really was, Tobi was only a name he had made up to cover his identity.

"Hello, Angel Deidara! My names Tobi! 8D" Tobi smiled widely, being 'Tobi' was the only time when the Black Blood Prince can ever, ever be childish.

"Un." Was all the Prince got in reply.

"Aw, come on Senpai! You wanna play a game?" Tobi asked, still holding a goofy grin on his face.

_Senpai?_ The blonde angel thought, "What did you just call me, un?"

"Senpai! 8D" Tobi replied, or mostly shouted. That caused a lot of prisoners staring at them.

"Shut up, you idiot. Yeah." The blonde replied quietly.

"Sorry, Senpai. But its lunch time, here!" The masked Prince said, a lot more quietly now. Now, everyone knows that the King and Prince have different kinds of food and plates and everything from the other people in the castle, it was obvious that the food Tobi held in his gloved hand was really the prince's food. He just hid the name on the plate so that the angel won't realize.

"I'm not hungry, un." Deidara said, more of a murmur. "But Senpai needs to eat!" Tobi frowned, knowing that the blonde beauty won't eat unless fed. He opened the cage door and shut it behind him, he walked over to Deidara and sat down, looking sideways at his face, and it was perfect. With a beautiful baby blue eyes and the small nose, with the lips that looked like it would be softer then the clouds in heaven, begging to be touched, lovely golden locks that pooled down to his shoulder and a ponytail to top it off. From the top to bottom, the Angel was more than just perfect. Unlike the Devil prince, the angel's skin was clean, milky white; it matches with his clothes and the white, feathered wings, too. But now, the Black Blood Prince understood of how ugly he was, his skin was dark in color and covered in many scars that had scabs over them, his tail was black with his own blood. Clothes ragged and torn, his father didn't give a shit about how he looked like if he's going out as the identity of Tobi. But if it were about having a royal family dinner, he would make Tobi clean his body twice and get him new clothes. His face was worse, having a nosebleed from the early face-plant the prison door guards had given him. Black blood all over his nose and mouth. Sighing, he took a spoonful of rice and held it in front of the perfect blonde's face, "Eat mine, I'm not hungry. The prison food is disgusting anyways." Tobi said, he could see that the beauty was starving.

Deidara eyed the rice, but took it anyways, slowly and glaring at the masked idiot, wondering why is there black liquid dripping down from the edge of the orange swirly mask.

Once Deidara finished the whole dish, he stared at the lollipop, "What's your name, un." Deidara asked, slowly. "My name is Tobi." The orange idiot replied, a smile on his face, though no one could see it; since he never smiles when he is back at his room, back with his name of the Black Blood Prince.

And this continues, every lunchtime, Tobi would come with his meal and feed Deidara, since Deidara can't move because of the shackle locked in his ankle. After each meal, Deidara would ask Tobi a question, and the idiot would be more than happy to answer it for the blonde, sometimes, Tobi would ask Deidara a question, but not often, because if it was, the blonde might not answer.

Deidara had even got the mask off of Tobi, the angel had convinced the Prince to take off his mask while in his cell, since no one would ever travel that far down of the prison hallway, no one could see his face, except Deidara. Tobi hesitated at first, but then he would take off his mask before entering the cell. Deidara always smiled softly at the goofy grin the idiot always wore.

One day, Tobi saw how uncomfortable Deidara looked with the shackle, so Tobi unlocked it. That caused Deidara to smile more often, and the smiles of Deidara were the most beautiful thing the prince had ever saw.

But one day, the visits just stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha, cliffhanger. R&amp;R to know what happens next! Peace!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I had some trouble with school and I had a writer's block, but the good ol' raining helped me! And by the way, To DragonFire44 and other people too! If you find the first chapter confusing, it's that Deidei-chan was ignoring Tobi when he first said his name and my Grammar sucks because English is not my first language!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Angel and The Devil Part 2<strong>

The Angel was more than worried, but he would not admit right now that he had feelings for the masked idiot. Deidara crawled over to the edge of his cell; he gripped the bars and looked outside, his wings draped over the prison floor. Peeking through, he saw guards coming in, dragging, one, two, and three… A total of seven prisoners out of their cells, only God know where they are taking them.

He slowly crawled back to the back of his cell, looking up to the iron-bared window. It was raining, heavily, lightning flashed and thunder roared, making Deidara flinch. The blonde remembers clearly of what happened the last time he had stared at the rain, back at his home.

_**Flashback**_

_Deidara looked out his window, watching as the rain fell from the sky, memories fell with the rain, peacefulness shot through Deidara, he loved watching the rain fall, it was peaceful and it gave him more than just time to think. Speaking about thinking, his father had told him he must act as a girl and marry the other nations Angel Prince, Sasori. Deidara frowned bitterly, he hated the redhead, he hated him from the first sight, what he saw in that guy was cockiness, he knew it straight away, if he married that person, his life would be ruined. Deidara knew, oh he knew that Sasori would abuse him, that's why he decided to have a little walk after the rain is over, _

_**End Flashback**_

The Angel continued to watch the rain, thinking about why the guards were dragging the other prisoners away. The sound of his cell opening dragged him back to reality, at first he expected it would be one of the guards, but it was Tobi.

"Tobi, un! Where have you been?" Deidara asked, not noticing how Tobi was running over to him, holding him close to him. "T-Tobi?" The blonde asked, eyes widened with shock. "They are taking the other prisoners to their death, m- I mean, the King is saying that they were taking up too much space and they needed to spend too much money to feed them, I tried my best to make him keep you and Itachi, Deidara-senpai, you got to promise me that you must not miss me…" Tobi murmured softly into the soft golden locks as he breathed in the smaller male's lavender scent.

"B-but...I…" Deidara gulped, he didn't want to admit just yet.

Tobi pulled away from the hug and leaned down, taking Deidara's lips with his own, giving the blonde a full kiss on the lips. Deidara hesitated a bit, before kissing back, he whimpered and followed Tobi a bit as Tobi pulled away.

Tobi pressed his forehead against Deidara's, red eyes locked with baby blue; they stared at each other for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes. Thunder roared, and the rain kept pouring, Tobi leaned in for another kiss, claiming the blonde's lips once again, Deidara kissed back willingly. Tobi ran his gloved hand up and down the Angel's back, making Deidara moan into the kiss. Tobi licked the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance, Deidara hesitated before slowly opening his lips, and Tobi slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring ever bit of the wet cavern, taking in the Angel's sweet taste. Their tongues met, and fought; The Prince winning of course, they broke the kiss as their lungs screamed for air, and only a small string of saliva connected them. Rain hissed, and wind blew, thick clouds covered the twilight sky. It was getting late, and the Devil Prince must get back to his room before the night patrol kicks in. "I'm sorry Dei-senpai, but I must leave." Tobi said softly, giving Deidara a quick peck on the forehead before carrying him over to the shitty bed, and tucked him in, "Goodnight." He whispered in the dark, abandoning his childish voice to a deep, rich voice, and left the cell, leaving Deidara staring after him. Deidara gave a yawn, and fell asleep within a few seconds.

Itachi stared in disbelief from his cell as Tobi left the prisoners hallway. "Even the Prince has a soft spot." He murmured. Hidan snickered and Kakuzu smacked the silver haired guard, hard. The hall echoed with the zealot's curse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short! And this is the first time I tried to write fluff! (Yes! It's meant to be fluff! xD) Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. DISCONTINUED

Discontinued! Please go to my profile and wait for 'Opposite Worlds', a continuation and better version of this story.

-redskiez


End file.
